Welcome to the Night Class
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: The Night Class vampires decide to make Zero into a vampire the old fashioned way.


**MY FIRST VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY!**

It was a cold and desolate night as Zero Kiryu run to the Night Class dormitory. He was tipped off that the Night Class vampires were planning something big, possibly a war with the Day Class students, and we was going to stop them. With his gun in hand and his anger unchecked he was rushed to the building and simply barged in.

"Okay vampires! Show yourselves!" he screamed. He held up his gun. No sound. He held his gun up. He was determined not to let them get the best of him. He continued to wave his gun around but still no sound. Suddenly the door behind him closed and he pointed his gun. It was now pitch dark but he had to remain calm. Suddenly he heard some footsteps and he was knocked out. When he came to he found himself naked strapped to a bed. He struggled to get free.

"Uhhh. Uhhhh! Where the hell am I?!" he asked furiously.

"You're in dorm president Kuran's room, fool." a cheeky voice said.

"What?" he asked. He saw the room was lit by numerous candles, providing some sort of ambiance to the room. The voice he heard turned out to be Hanabusa Aido, followed by Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, and Rima Toya. He saw them in nightgowns.

"What do you vampires want?!" he asked viciously.

"Oh it's not what we want. It's what dorm president Kuran wants." said Ruka.

"And he wants your ass." said Akatsuki. That comment made him mad with rage.

"Listen to me, you blood sucking bastards! I don't know what the hell you've been smoking but their is no way I'm gonna let that son of a bitch anywhere near me!" he screamed.

"You have no choice in the matter because your tied up like a shoelace." said Rima. He kept struggling.

"It's hopeless, fool. Just submit. dorm president Kuran will be here any minute." said Senri. He ignored him and kept tossing and turning. Just then, the door opened to reveal Kaname Kuran and Seiren. He smiled at Zero.

"Kaname, you fucking bastard! Untie me this instant!" Zero demanded. Kaname came to him and rubbed him skin. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Zero snarled.

"You're so pretty when you're mad." he said. Kaname rubbed his face which seemed to make Hanabusa mad who'd give anything for Kaname to love him. His pouting was very visible. Kaname grabbed his cock. "Now now this will not do. We need to get you hard for tonight's activities." He gave Zero a kiss for which he spit on him. This only made Kaname even more devious. "Looks like we've got a fighter. Seiren, if you'd be so kind."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." she said. Seiren grabbed a burning candle and poured hot wax on Zero's skin. He screamed loudly. She poured on his chest, his toned abs, and his balls. His cries of pain were turning on Kaname a great deal.

"Now will you behave?" he asked him.

"You...can...GO TO HELL!" Zero responded.

"I love that in you, Zero. So strong yet so weak at the same time. Don't worry, we'll break that. Rima, Senri." said Kaname.

"Yes Lord Kaname." they said. Rima grabbed a feather while Senri grabbed a large dildo. He probed Zero's asshole before stuffing it all the way in. The white haired boy screamed louder. Rima then ticked his skin, causing him to laugh until Seiren poured more wax on him. The sounds emanating from his mouth were a mix of pain and laughter. Of course the night class only widened their smiles at his suffering.

"Are you ready to obey now?" Kaname asked.

"FU...FU...FUCK...Y...YOU!" Zero said with what little willpower he had left. Of course Kaname relished the challenge because it meant more pain.

"Too bad. Hanabusa, the whip." he told him.

"Yes Lord Kaname!" Hanabusa said with gusto. He grabbed the whip and hit him. Zero yelled. Tears where about to fall from his eyes. Seiren, Senri, and Rima continued to torture him. His screams could probably be heard for miles.

"Amazing. He's held out for this long." said Ruka.

"Sometimes humans have a will of iron." said Takuma.

"But we'll break him tonight." said Akatsuki.

"Yes..we will." Takuma responded. He was the nicest one but even he wasn't above sexual games from time to time. Zero continued to scream in pain.

"Your screams are making me so horny, Zero." said Kaname. Hanabusa seethed with rage and hit Zero like a mad cobra. The whips almost left deep marks in his skin. Zero yelled as his will left his body. And Kaname knew it.

"Okay stop everyone." the dorm president said. They all obeyed. He approached Zero.

"Are you ready to give in now?" he asked frivolously. His tears were answer enough but he wanted him to say it.

"YE-YE-YES." he said in defeat.

"Yes what?" Kaname asked.

"Yes..Lord Kaname." he said. Kaname gave him a kiss.

"Now the fun can really begin." He said as he kissed him again, ravishing his insides with his long, muscular tongue. Kaname gestured Takuma to cut down the restraints, freeing him. Zero was so whipped and beaten however that any chance of him resisting was now well zero (pun intended). The pureblood grabbed the vampire hunter and kissed him deeper, feeling the whip marks and scrunching them, making Zero howl in his mouth. He broke for air. "I'm gonna give you the best fucking of your life but the rest of the night class is going to try you out before I do. Is that clear?" he whispered.

"Yes." Zero said softly. Kaname released him.

"Ruka, Takuma show Zero what we do in our nightly rituals." said Kaname.

"Nighty..rituals?" Zero asked.

"Yes, fool. Nightly rituals. We vampires need sex to survive. Otherwise we'd slowly turn into bile." said Rima. "It'd be such a pain to explain it to you so we're going to show you." Ruka and Takuma approached him. Ruka took his lips in for a kiss. This was Zero's first time kissing a girl and second time kissing anybody after Kaname. He held her in his arms while Takuma kissed his back. Ruka removed her gown, revealing her very beautiful form of 36DD breasts, curvaceous body, and dripping wet pussy.

"It looks like as Zero isn't so useless after all." she said, holding his 9 inch cock. She took it one gulp for it was smaller than even Hanabusa! Zero moaned at his first blowjob.

"I...I'm...a...v" Takuma put a finger to his lips.

"We know. Vampires can tell who's a virgin by their aura." he said. He took him for a slovenly kiss. Vampires have no concept of sexual orientation so sex of any kind was allowed. He continued to rustle with Zero's scars, stinging the white haired boy. Takuma removed his nightclothes, revealing his lean muscular build and hard 12 inch cock. Zero's eyes widened at the size. Of course, he chuckled. "You're seriously worried about my cock? You should see dorm president Kuran's and Akatsuki's. In fact, this is pretty much normal for vampires." Those words struck a cord in the vampire hunter. If Takuma was average, he worried about how big Kaname was. "Suck." the blonde vampire commanded. Zero opened his mouth as wide as he could and manage to get half of it in.

"Pathetic." Hanabusa whispered. Zero bobbed his head down on his cock. Takuma only took it as a simple sting. The other vampires are able to take him full in one gulp. Looks like they were going to have resize his pretty little mouth. The blonde grabbed his white hair and moved him down faster while Ruka increased her sucking. All this was getting to Zero so it was no wonder he came inside her mouth and pushed himself off of Takuma. He was panting heavily.

"Surely that's not all you've got. That's just the appetizer. Akatsuki, Rima, Senri, have at him!" said Kaname.

"Yes Lord Kaname." they all said. Removing their clothes, he saw Rima's B cups, Akatsuki's muscular physique (it was more muscular than a swimmer but less than a bodybuilder) and Senri was somewhere in between. What really frightened Zero was the size of their cocks. Senri was 11 inches but Akatsuki was a whopping 16 inches! The vampire hunter looked at it in total disbelief. They chuckled a bit.

"We told you that vampires are naturally more endowed than humans. And his cock is going to tear you to shreds." said Senri. He thought it literally was going to.

"But for now, let me savor you, fool." said Rima. She kissed his lips and used her fingers to further irritate his whip marks. Zero thought that vampires were human's erotic imaginations running wild. He held her tight ass. Senri kissed his collarbone and Akatsuki licked his back. He moaned into her mouth. Rima grabbed and rubbed his dick. She then gobbled it up. Zero moaned which Senri shoved his cock inside his mouth. Already taking Takuma, he bobbed his head down with much more ease. Akatsuki continue to work on his back. As he was about to use his teeth, Kaname gave him a sign of disapproval. Zero was only to be tested by the others. He belonged to Kaname and Kaname alone. Using vampire telepathy, Akatsuki communicated with Senri and Rima on what to do next. They complied by turning Zero over. The orange haired male then prodded his cock in his virgin hole and suddenly pushed into him. Zero screamed at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S...SO...BIG!" he shouted. Senri kissed him to quiet him. Kaname approached them.

"Don't go easy. I want him to totally submit." he whispered in Akatsuki's ear.

"As you wish, my lord." he said. Akatsuki didn't give him time to adjust to his colossal cock but simply pounded into him at a brutal pace. Senri pushed his cock in his mouth again, making Zero a roast on a spit. What the vampire hunter was feeling now is pure unadulterated pain and pleasure. The vampires may be sadists, but they're kinky sadists. Akatsuki's melon sized balls smacked his skin while Senri grabbed his white hair and pushed him farther down. Rima grabbed another candle and poured it on his back. His skin screamed again.

"Oh God for a human you have quite a mouth!" said Senri. He continue to use his head as a plunger until he came in his mouth. When vampires cum, it's whole rivers. He not only filled his insides but splattered cum on his face. All while Akatsuki kept bucking him.

"Hanabusa, you're up." said Kaname.

"Yes Lord Kaname! I'll give him to worst fucking he's ever received!" he said. Hanabusa removed his clothes, revealing his 10 inch cock. Despite being smaller than the others he knew how to use it to the best of his abilities. He fucked his face in the same way as Senri. Ruka came over and put clothes pins on his nipples as per her instructions. She also ate his cock again. Hanabusa took his face with more ferocity then the mahogany haired vampire. Probably due to his jealousy over Kaname. He whispered in his ear: "I really hate you."

"Ruka, let Zero lick your pussy." said Kaname.

"Yes my lord." she said as she got off his dick. Akatsuki turned Zero over so as he was in the missionary position. Ruka grabbed his face and sat down. He started lopping at her pussy and grabbed her legs. She puff a little whine. She's obviously had better tongues. Rima on the other hand sat down on his cock. Although it was nothing compared to the rest of the vampires, it was still a good fit. Ruka grabbed her and kissed her lips while Akatsuki held her. Meanwhile Takuma and Senri had begun their lovemaking as well. The blonde held the mahogany haired tight for a kiss and stroked his cock.

"Hanabusa, prepare me. Suck my cock." said Kaname.

"Oh yes Lord Kaname!" he said excitingly. Kaname disrobed, revealing his muscular body and huge cock. Hanabusa took a moment to observe the magnificent that is Kaname Kuran. Smooth, strong, and virile. Was it wonder purebloods were so desirable? His cock was a massive 15 inches in length and thicker than Akatsuki but Hanabusa was known amognst aristocrats for his amazing mouth. He took it with no struggle and attempted to savor it like the last Pocky stick. He also grabbed his orange sized balls full of vampire sperm just waiting to unleash upon his obedient servants. Kaname instantly moaned as always. He loved Hanabusa's oral skills. He pushed the blonde harder and faster on his cock. Meanwhile Akatsuki continued to fuck Zero while Rima and Ruka had switched positions. The orange haired male fondled her breasts. Rima kissed her stomach. Takuma had fucked Senri as part of their nightly sex games. 20 minutes later Kaname was close to cumming. Hanabusa has sucked off most vampire nobility so it came as no surprise for the pureblood to come more quickly as usual. He filled Hanabusa's mouth to the brim and came on his face.

"Masterful as always, Hanabusa." said Kaname.

"Thank you my Lord!" Hanabusa said.

"Now you can play with the toys while I work on Zero." Kaname said.

"Yes...Lord Kaname." Hanabusa said with some sourness in his voice.

"Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima. Please move. He's mine." the pureblood told his subordinates. They did as told. Kaname approached the worn out man. "So you tired yet?" he asked. Zero shook his head. Kaname gave him a kiss.

"Well too bad. I haven't had my fun with you yet." he said. He lifted him and pushed into his ass. Zero screamed out despite taking Akatsuki's gigantic cock. It seems that Kaname is much more thicker and somehow his cock is of higher quality than the orange haired vampire. Kaname grabbed his head and whispered: "This is what a pureblood's cock is like. This is only the beginning." He gave Zero no time to adjust but instantly thrusted into him like a mad dog. The white haired boy screamed so much that it was really getting to the vampires. He could tell that this was going to be a long night.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE!**


End file.
